I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a technique for facilitating the removal of carpeting from the floor of a room when that carpeting had been installed using an adhesive bonding technique, and more specifically to a method employing a winch and pulley apparatus whereby the labor involved is considerably reduced.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
When installing carpeting in industrial and commercial facilities it has been the practice to adhesively bond large carpet sections to the floor of the building to prevent slippage, bubbling, and premature wear. While the adhesive bonding technique affords these advantages, it creates a problem at the time that such carpeting is to be removed and replaced. This is true whether the carpeting employed is of the jute-backed or the rubber-backed variety. Stripping machines have been developed wherein a power driven scraper head is inserted between the carpeting and the floor and is used to free the carpeting from the floor, generally in narrow strips, typically six to ten inches in width. When it is considered that in many instances carpeting wears only in high traffic areas, the use of the power driven scraper-type stripper ruins those portions of the carpeting which would otherwise be still usable.
In addition, the power driven stripper of the type described above is relatively slow in its operation and wasteful of labor.